


Dave Miller x Jack Kennedy Oneshots

by SatansBloodDweller



Category: Dayshift at Freddy’s
Genre: Dayshift At Freddy’s - Freeform, Other, Threatening, Violence, Yandere Dave, will add more tags as more stories are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansBloodDweller/pseuds/SatansBloodDweller
Summary: Davesport oneshots because yeah, I need more of them but there aren’t a ton of fanfics. So I’m just gonna write my own.





	Dave Miller x Jack Kennedy Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a yandere prompt that I did that was the quote “I’m glad you’ve finally fallen for me! See? It wasn’t so hard, I didn’t even have to kill your dog at least!” So uh yeah enjoy c:

Earlier that night, upon entering one of the abandoned Freddy Fazbender’s, Jack had ran into his old coworker and friend. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the same passionate Dave that he used to be. He had changed both physically and mentally. The robotic corpse, whom Jack decided to refer to as Davetrap, pleaded for his old friend to stay with him. When Jack tried to refuse and run away, Davetrap proceeded to chase the now terrified man all the way to his house in Colorado.  
The 7 foot tall rabbit had broken the door down to get inside. While Jack ran up to his room to hide, Davetrap went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and then began to look for the one he calls his Sportsy.   
Oh, but that would be too simple. The reanimated corpse knew he had plenty of strength to force Jack into his clutches. That would be boring. Davetrap examines the room for something to blackmail the other male with. That’s when he spotted a doggo, growling at him from the stairs. With a smirk, he approached the doggo and grabbed it by the neck.   
The loud yelp that results from the harsh handling is enough to get Jack to come out of his hiding spot and sprint towards the stairs.   
“Stop! Please, don’t hurt him!” Jack cries, visibly shaking.  
Davetrap holds the knife against the poor doggo’s neck and laughs maniacally at Jack.  
“Only if ya give me what I want, Sportsy~” The corpse’s ransom is punctuated by a tone of voice implying something that Jack really didn’t want to think about.   
The orange guy shudders as he ponders over his choices. He could either attempt to fight Davetrap, which will likely lead to both his dog’s death and his own, or he could submit to the crazed robotic rabbit, saving his dog. Damn, the things Jack does for his pet.   
“Okay, I’ll do anything you want! I promise!” Jack hurriedly answers.   
“Then say it. Say the three words I want to hear.” Three words? It takes a few moments, but Jack realizes what he means. Every part of his mind is screaming at him to deny, but his gut knows it’s the best choice. Taking a deep breath, the orange zombie speaks again while avoiding eye contact.  
“I...love you.” Jack mumbles just barely loud enough for the other zombie in the room to hear. Instantly, his doggo is released, the knife is dropped, and Davetrap is by his orange baby’s side.  
“I’m glad you’ve finally fallen for me! See? It wasn’t so hard, I didn’t even have to kill your dog at least!” The aubergine man trapped in a rotting animatronic suit exclaims to his orange-colored love. Said tangerine, who is now staring at the floor in shame and fear, only gives a slight nod of the head.   
Jack would be lying if he said he didn’t have any feelings for the purple kiddie strangler known as Dave. However, that was years ago, back when said man wasn’t a creature of insanity like he is now. Now with such a deranged being in his home, Jack isn’t sure what will become of himself. He can only assume the worst.  
Jack is snapped out of his thoughts when a robot hand grabs him by the chin and forces his head to face the taller individual. The smaller man lets out a sound close to a squeak, clearly surprised by the sudden action.   
“What’s the matter, Sportsy? This is fantastic!” The grip on Jack tightens, causing him to let out a pained noise. “We are finally together! After all these harsh, cold, lonely years, we have reunited!” Davetrap seems to be overly excited about this. Jack tries to pry the hand off his face, but the movement only upsets the rabid man and causes him to grab the other with an iron-strong grip.   
“Old Sport, don’t tell me you’re trying to get away from me. We both know how badly that will end.” The aubergine man states with a cold tone of voice. Jack gulps, his body beginning to tremble again.  
“Y-You were hurting me!” he responds. Yet, that response only further angered his old friend. Davetrap wraps a hand around Jack’s throat, who can only gasp at the violence.   
“You don’t seem to get it, Jack.” Oh no. The purple man never uses Jack’s real name unless he’s being deathly serious. “I have claimed you, you’re mine, and I won’t EVER let anything fucking take you away from me again!” As he finishes his sentence, he finally releases Jack’s neck. Red marks that will soon become bruises are left behind, and the small orange male is gasping for air.   
Davetrap picks up his baby, grinning when Jack doesn’t even bother to protest or struggle.   
“Good boy~ This is so much fucking easier when you simply submit to your owner.” The corpse bunny gives his new toy a gentle nuzzle to signify his happiness. Then, his captor makes his way to Jack’s bedroom.  
As Jack is taken to his room, his heart begins to ache. He misses the old Dave, the one that he had fun with all those years ago. While creepy, he at least didn’t make Jack fear for his and his Doggo’s safety. Now, he’s stuck with a monster who is impersonating his old crush.  
Poor Jack’s last thought before he is brought inside what will most likely become a room of torture is a wish; a wish that he could go back and fix whatever led up to this mortifying ending.


End file.
